The present invention is directed to a variable displacement compressor, and in particular to a variable displacement compressor for use in an on-vehicle air conditioner system.
A conventional variable displacement compressor is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Print No. 63(1988)-134895. In the conventional variable displacement compressor, in order to vary the discharging capacity in accordance with the required cooling ability, a bypass valve is disposed in a bypass passage for opening and closing the bypass passage. The bypass passage is formed so as to establish fluid communication between a compression chamber and an intake chamber. At one end of the bypass valve, there is provided a control chamber into which pressure is supplied. The other end of the bypass valve is continually urged toward the control chamber by a spring. Thus, a differential pressure across the bypass valve is set to be adjusted for the opening and the closure thereof.
However, the foregoing structure results in a device that is complex in construction and large in size.